


Sherlock's desk

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Series: mechanical animals (by which i mean pencils) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Books, Desk, Fanart, Gen, Parchment, Quill, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's desk

**Author's Note:**

> it started with the skull, and then evolved. 
> 
> at the time, I didn't know who HH Holmes was. After I looked him up, i figured it was fitting. :)
> 
> ...also, those are supposed to be eyeballs in the jar/bottle.


End file.
